The Light of the Firefly
by SaturnActingChick
Summary: Hotaru goes to diffrent dimensions to seek out her destined. If she fails after visiting 6, she will lose her ability to love. A Sm, Gw, Princess Mononoke, Fatal Fury, ff8, and CCS Crossover.


Summary: Hotaru goes to different dimensions to seek out her destined…however, if she is rejected a certain number of times by a certain number of guys, then she will lose her ability to love. A Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Princess Mononoke, Fatal Fury, Final Fantasy 8, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Card Captor Sakura Crossover. 

The couples are Heero/Hotaru (YES), San/Ashitaka, Mai/Andy, Squall/Rinoa, Rei/Shinji, and Li/Sakura.

Time line is: 

Princess Mononoke

Sailor Moon

Card Captor Sakura

Fatal Fury

Final Fantasy 8

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Princess Mononoke, Gundam Wing, Fatal Fury, Final Fantasy 8, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Card Captor Sakura…just thought I'd make that clear, lol. 

Now on with the Story!

The Light of the Firefly

__

'Is this fate's way of torturing me?' A teen with melancholy violet eyes asked. _'Why am I always alone?'_ She wanted to know why she was the only one without someone. Alone, that's what was eating at her, she felt so alone. '_I wish there were someone out there for me. I hate being alone, and it seems that I might be a burden. Hotaru sighed as she watched some couples walk by being very much in love. How she wished she found someone that she loved. She was in the park with a book on her lap. She wasn't reading. Mostly just looking with longing at the couples that passed. No one would love her. Who would love just a plain girl? _

*At Pluto's Time gate*

"You summoned me, Pluto?" Asked the Princess of Saturn. Pluto nodded her head before replying, "The waves of time have changed a great deal, and time travel is becoming allowed for selected individuals. I was wondering if you would like to enter and live in a new dimension."

Hotaru sighed heavily after Setsuna spoke. She wasn't worthy of being able to start a new life…not after all she'd done. Not after almost killing her friends as Mistress 9, and then almost destroying the world as Sailor Saturn. She deserved to be alone…she had always been alone anyway. She shook her head.

Pluto watched as her adopted daughter fought the war that was raging inside of her. She understood what she was feeling…guilt, remorse, and perhaps hope. "Taru-chan, I am willing to make a deal with you if it will make you feel better." The 17 year-old teenager lifted her head and the corners of her mouth tilted upwards. "Sure. What are the demands?" Setsuna scolded herself about how harsh this would sound. However, she knew that her little firefly could handle it, no problem. 

"I have noticed that every time you have been reborn in this dimension, you have always been alone. It pains Haruka and Michiru as well as I to see you so sad! I understand that you take the blame for what came to pass, but you must understand it was predestined. It was not your fault. Anyway, I am willing to give you the keys to 6 other doors in this place. There you will probably fall in love. If after 2 months of being in love and not having it returned, you will be moved to the next dimension. Any questions?" "Yes. Just one question; what happens when I get to the last dimension and my love is still unrequited?" At this, Pluto frowned. "Let's just hope this doesn't happen. But, before you make your decision, I must tell you, even though I don't want to. If you go through all 6 dimensions, and you are still not loved by the one you have given your heart to, then the ability to love will be taken away. You will become a so called, 'Perfect Soldier.' You will lose many emotions as well. You will be able to kill with out a second thought, have no compassion, and you will become callous to whatever people say. Are you still willing, Hotaru-chan?"

The little firefly of death thought over the presented option and the consequences. There was no one here that loved her that way, and her only hope was to go somewhere else to find her destined. But…if she didn't…and if she failed, then her life would become empty and hollow…void of emotion. Still, her life was going no where as it is and somehow she knew that destiny and fate were pulling her towards the opportunity. 

She meekly nodded her head. Pluto look out a ring full of elaborate decorated keys and removed 6. After handing them to the Princess of Saturn, Pluto reached into her subspace pocket and retrieved a black velvet bag that shined purple whenever the light reflected on it. "These are small gifts that the girls wanted to give you. Inside you will find several useful things that will aid you in your journey." "Aww…don't be so stiff Setsuna-mama! It's not like I'm never coming back! I'll see you again!" Upon seeing the grave look on her face, Hotaru reconsidered her decision. "You're not serious, are you mama? That part about me never coming back?" "Listen, Taru-chan, when you come back a year will have passed and you might be emotionless. It's like saying goodbye." Tears suddenly welled up in the older senshi's eyes and she turned so that the firefly of death would not see them. "I'll miss you, but I will promise to come back with emotions, okay? Also, tell Haruka-Papa and Michiru-Mama to take care. I'll miss you!" Said Hotaru, wrapping her arms around Pluto's waist. "Take care, Hotaru." With that, Hotaru was teleported to a large hall that was lined with gold engraved doors. Taking out a key, Hotaru bravely stepped forward and pushed the key into the keyhole, unlocking the door. Seeing a meadow of green grass, Hotaru walked into the new dimension. 

Next Chapter: Hotaru enters the world of Princess Mononoke! (Also called Mononoke Hime)

Well…how was it? Good, Bad, so-so? Please let me know! Also, the couples are already decided. Um…I have the entire ending planned out in this brilliant little mind! I have the Gundam Wing, Final Fantasy 8, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Card Captor Sakura planned out. This means that I already have come up with the plot of all the mini stories. I already know how I am going to introduce the characters and such. However, I do need your (The reader's) help in helping me out with Fatal Fury and a small portion of Princess Mononoke. I have a few ideas, but I am on a small writer's block. Knowing me, I'm probably going to end up writing the last chapters before continuing the 2nd chapter. Believe me, I am so busy with schoolwork and such. I am also working on multiple fan fictions, and they aren't uploaded yet. Normally I wait for the entire story to be completed before uploading so that I can make a few last minute changes and such, but I think I will post this one up. Well, until next time, ja ne! 


End file.
